


Kageyama the Snowman

by Kirschbluetentiger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Deutsch | German, Friendship, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirschbluetentiger/pseuds/Kirschbluetentiger
Summary: Advent, Advent, ein Lichtlein brennt, was machen unsere Lieblinge in der Vorweihnachtszeit?**Schnee liegt auf dem Schulhof, was passt dazu besser als eine Schneeballschlacht zwischen den Volleyballjungs?**inspiriert durch Artisticookie
Kudos: 1





	Kageyama the Snowman

„Kageyama!“, schrie Hinata, als er im vollen Tempo durch den Schnee rannte. „Warte Kageyama!“ Außer Atem in der Schule angekommen konnte Hinata den schwarzen Schopf von seinem Setter gerade um die Ecke biegen sehen. Kageyama blieb kurz stehen, blickte nach hinten und erkannte Hinata. Als er erfragen wollte was denn los sei traf ihn ein eiskalter Schneeball ins Gesicht. „Hinata, du Idiot“, rief Kageyama sofort ihm entgegen worauf Hinata zu lachen begann. Er wischte sich das weiße Nass ab und holte zum Gegenschlag aus. Hinata sah den Gegenangriff und lief Richtung Turnhalle, wo noch mehr Schnee lag. Beide warfen die Schultaschen zur Seite, um sich besser gegenseitig mit Schnee abzuwerfen. In dem Moment kam Tanaka um die Ecke, welcher prompt einen Schneeball an den Hinterkopf bekam. Angestachelt von der Schlacht zwischen Spiker und Setter trat er dem Wettkampf bei. Ähnlich erging es Noya, der nach Tanaka Ausschau hielt wo er denn blieb. Ein heftiger Kampf entstand zwischen Noya und Tanaka, während Kageyama und Hinata die ersten Schutzwälle bauten. Durch den Lärm aufmerksam geworden kamen Tsuki, Yamaguchi und Asahi um die Ecke, welche ohne es zu wollen in die Schneeballschlacht mit hineingezogen wurden. So bewarfen sich Hinata und Kageyama, Noya und Tanaka. Tsuki entschied sich bei Kageyama zu helfen, um „Hinata mal ordentlich einzuseifen“ und Yamaguchi wurde von Hinata in Beschlag genommen. Asahi welcher überfordert an dem Rand stand wusste nicht, ob er den Kampf unterbinden sollte oder seinem Drang nachgeben und einfach den Schnee genießen sollte. Das große Ass entschied sich dann doch den Schnee zu genießen. An Suga und Daichi dachte niemand zu der Zeit. Aus der einen Ecke hörte man nur „Hinata du Idiot“, Tsuki beschwerte sich über den beschränkten Wortschatz, Noya ging irgendwann über den Schneebällen mit imposanten Rolling Thunders auszuweichen, wodurch er in einem der Schneewälle landete. Durch den Crash brach dieser zusammen und Noya wurde unter dem Schnee begraben. Alle hielten kurz inne und schaufelten dann lachend Noya heraus. Dadurch wurde der Kampf beendet und jeder fing an einen Schneemann zu bauen. Nach kurzer Zeit rief Hinata nach Kageyama und präsentierte stolz seinen Schneemann, welcher einen böse drein schauenden Kageyama zeigte. „Das bist du!“, stellte Hinata klar. Der Schwarzschopf war gar nicht begeistert davon und beschimpfte ihn sofort, während er versuchte nach ihm zu greifen. Genau in diesem Moment kamen Sugawara und Daichi um die Ecke, erblickten das Chaos, schauten zu einander und wussten sie hatten alles richtig gemacht. Suga ließ Daichi den Vortritt und dieser ließ seine Aura frei. Asahi, Tsuki und Yamaguchi schreckten sofort auf. Auch Tanaka und Noya bemerkten ihren Kapitän und Vize. Nur Hinata und Kageyama mussten von Suga zu Daichi gebracht werden. Mit wütendem Gesicht fragte Daichi erbost: „Was wird das hier? Wir haben in 5 Minuten Training!“ Suga lugte hinter Daichi hervor mit einem sehr wissenden Blick. Alle hielten ihren Kopf gesenkt bis auf Asahi, der sich in der Pflicht sah zu vermitteln: „Aber Daichi, der Schnee ist einfach z …!“   
„Zieht euch sofort um und kommt in die Turnhalle!“, unterbrach Daichi seinen Klassenkameraden und drehte ab. Suga verschwand mit ihm, aber nicht ohne einen Kommentar: „Ich würde mich an eurer Stelle beeilen!"  
Mehr Worte waren nicht nötig. Alle flitzten zur Umkleide. Tsukki zischte unzufrieden vor sich hin. „Ich verstehe Daichi nicht. Wenn man Schnee sieht muss man sich doch einfach hineinstürzen!“, brummte Hinata. „Hinata das ist alles deine schuld!“, kam es nur von Kageyama. „Waaasss du hast doch mitgemacht!“, antwortete Hinata empört während beide ein Wettrennen startete, wer als erster in der Umkleide sei. Asahi entschuldigte sich derweil bei Noya durchgängig für den Ärger.   
Nach und nach hatten sich alle Mitglieder aus den nassen Sachen geschält und gingen nun gemeinsam in die Turnhalle. Dort erwartete sie bereits der Coach und Daichi. Demütig liefen sie herein, nur um von einem zimthaltigen und schokoladigen Duft empfangen zu werden. Daichi, Suga und Coach traten zur Seite und ermöglichten den Blick auf Kiyoko und Yachi, welche mit heißem Kakao und Plätzchen auf die Volleyballgruppe warteten. „Auf eine tolle Weihnachtszeit!“ riefen sie und eröffneten damit das weihnachtliche Zusammensitzen.


End file.
